nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Entry Test for Geikami Dobu 6-22-15
'Participants' Geikami Dobu 'Title:Entry Test for Geikami Dobu 6-22-15' UnaruInuzuka: Theme: You just finished up collecting a rare scroll that had been stolen from your village by a ruler in another land. You just get to the outer gates of the town thinking you haven’t been noticed when the gates you were leaving thru slam closed and a group of shinobi guards attack. Boxing you in against the closed gates one sends a fireball at you and a second uses his wind element upon it to make it quicker. React. Guest_demickk12: -As Kagami began to make his way to the gates of the town he heard the door slam shut. A brush of air passed through his black strands of hair. His outfit was a traveling hat with beads hanging by a string to the right side of it, to shaded his head from the hot rays of the sun. His upper torso fitted with a cotton black shirt, while his bottom, a blue hakama, with black ninja pants on the bottom, the hakama held itself together with his black coat, in the replacement of a rope/belt, while two swords sword’s we’re on his personal. One of them tightly wrapped around the left side of his rib-cage while the other tightened by a single string as it hanged to the left side of his hip plate. His hands fitted with amethyst arm guards, the bright rays of the sun shined of his guards due to Kohaku shinning them up before officially starting his day off, as for his feet they were fitted with long ninja boots, with an opening in the heel, for his feet to be able to get some type of circulation. While amethyst shin guards covered them, sun rays bouncing off the leg garments as well. His right hand reached the tip of the traveling hat as he pulled it down a little more to cover his eyes. Doing so he heard a noise, he couldn’t quiet calculate what it was, he turned around as he saw eight guards carrying their ruler in a carrier, four guards holding the ruler, each guar holding a bar on each side as the ruler ordered two of the remaining four to attack. All four of the shinobi’s ran ahead of the rulers carrier as they stopped meeting Kagami at the town’s gate, that lead to the outside of town. One of the shinobi stepped in the middle, while the three remained behind him as the weaved hand signs stopping as they said before performing the technique “Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!!” the shinobi inhaled and exhaled through his mouth as he let out strong flames, the flames began to come at a moderate speed towards Kagami, the color of the flames were a bright orange. His right hand still hanging to the tip of his hat as he stood with a calm posture, while his left hand to the side of him. Another shinobi stepped up, standing beside the shinobi that released the strong orange flames toward Kagami. But his hand movements we’re different as he weaved his hand signs, Kagami could not depict what this jutsu would be unlike the other jutsu that was thrown at him, due to him knowing the ‘Great Fireball Technique” himself. After weaving the signs the shinobi slam his hands together as strong winds began to pick up, it was like blades of wind, the wind was so strong that it had become visible, the wind infused itself with the fireball therefore increasing the lethality of the others technique and the time it would take to get to Kagami. He knew that if he tried to take the technique displayed by the two shinobi’s head on it would most likely prove fatal. A small sigh escaped from the males mouth as he vanished, reappearing ontop of a rooftop, his swords making a clinging noise as they hit each other doing the process of Kagami avoiding the jut, as for the jutsu it hit full force to the gate of the town, destroying it, the gate tumbled down as the ruler yelled at the shinobi’s “YOU IDIOTS LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE YOU’VE DESTROYED THE GATE SO NOW THE ENEMY CAN ESCAPE!!!.” The leader of the group of shinobi’s turned as he starred into the eyes of the emperor as he began to speak “Shut up and let me do things my way.” The ruler growled as he said under his breathe so the shinobi would not hear it. “I’ll have your head.” Kagami leg’s bend on the rooftop while his hands hanged from the rooftop, as he watched the conversation between the ruler and the shinobi leader form a good distance. After the walls we’re destroyed Kagami vanished off of the rooftop now appearing in front of the gate as he faced the shinobi. He inhaled and exhaled as he said to the shinobi “….Running…is quiet my style…” The shinobi grinned as he said to Kagami “You should have ran when you had the chance.” “Kagami gave a cold stare as he gazed into the enemy’s eyes, as he said “…As I said before…that’s not my style.” The shinboi simply replied “Trying to be the tough huh? Well because of that your going to die kid...”Another soft sigh escaped from Kagami’s mouth as he said to the shinobi “ ….You should never underestimate…an opponent…” Kagami unsheathed the sword of which was tightly secured around his waist, as he held it in his right hand, Kagami figured that judging by the arrogance of which was displayed by the leader of the group of shinobi’s it wouldn’t take much of nothing to take them out, also he knew that it would be the smartest choice so he would not be followed in the process of getting back to Amegakure. He vanished as he appeared behind the leader, where the other three of the shinobi’s we’re he appeared inforntof one as they appeared to be frightened, he swiftly cut the man’s chest as he fell face first to the group, as he inhaled his last breathe for passing. After this two of the shinobi’s ran towards Kagami, one to his left the other to his right side, though it was a two against one situation for now it ws simply not a problem at all of which Kagami had to consider to be a problem. He simply stood there as they both launched their right fists towards him he kicked the one to his left in the stomach, the guard grabbed his stomach as he cried in pain, while doing so Kagami saw an easy opening as he cut the shinobi’s throat, he cut it so fast that it was no noise at all doing the process of him killing the shinobi, his head was in the air of about five feet as it fell to the ground rolling in front of the ruler as he screamed in fear, as for to the right Kagami over him, as he grabbed on to the right side of the shinobi’s shoulder with his right hand balancing himself, instead of immediately just landing on his feet and trying to show off Kagami took his time, making sure the timing was perfect, his weight pressed down of the shinobi for aobut six seconds as he landed on his feet, but that wasn’t all. While landing his tight grip remained on the shoulder of the enemy as he threw him right over himself with all his might, slamming the shinobi’s body into the ground, breaking his spine, and overall killing him. As the leader of the group of shinobi’s witnessed all of their deaths a sign of fear began to bubble up in his eyes, as he clinched his teeth together, slowly trying to back up and runaway. But Kagami simply would not allow that to happen. Kagami vanished as he reappeared of the fleeing shinobi as he held his sword up and brought it down attempting to cut him from top to bottom, before he could the shinobi grabbed a kunai, holding it in his right hand as he blocked the blade. Both Kagami’s and the shinobi’s face we’re about an inch away from each other as Kagami said “…Trying to run away I see…not much becoming of a shinboi….” The shinboi yelled to Kagami “Shut-up!!!” He pulled out a kunai in his left hand as he attempted to cut Kagami’s stomach but before he could do so Kagami grabbed his second blade, the blade of which hanged to his left hip plate, with his left hand as he blocked the killing intent of which was given off by the shinobi. Kagami pressed his weight on the enemy through his blades as he pushed back, now of about four feet from the shinbi as he stood, still with the clam posture he had earlier. He ran towards the enemy, both his blades to the side as his speed increased, Kagami zipped right past the shinobi as both of his arms extended towards him, so did his blades as a minute of silence occurred, the top half of the man’s body flew in the air of about eight feet as it landed hard to the ground. His rich blood began to drip from Kagami’s blade. Kagami yawned as he wiped the blood from his blades as he sheathed them into their rightful holders. After doing so he walked over to the body of which he had separated their neck from their body, as he sat on his back. He brought his left hand up to his right shoulder, as he rotated his right shoulder, cracks we’re heard, after this he rotated his neck as each bone in his neck cracked. The rulers hand began to twitch, and his body began to shake in complete fear, after witnessing all the bloodshed of what had just took place. The ruler shook his head as he laughed at the leader walking past Kagami as he kicked him in the head “So much for doing this your way, you fool.” He laughed as he turned his attention towards Kagami as he spoke “How about you join me as my personal body guard eh?” Kagami starred at the ruler as he said “...I’ll pass…also I’ve never seen a man as cold as you…that could so easily think of their allies…as something that could so easily be replaced….” The ruler ignored the comment made by Kagami as he pointed at the sword that hanged to Kagami’s left hip plate “So is that we’re you got all that power from to kill off my guards? May I see it?” A smile formed around Kagami’s as he laughed to the ruler for asking if that was where all of his power came from, after laughing he heard the ruler ask to take a closer up look at his blade. Kagami unsheathed the blade from his holder and tossed it to the ruler he caught it as he starred at it “Who ever had this blade had great craftsmanship…also…without this you are nothing….” The ruler hands gripped the handle tightly as he ran at Kagami recklessly, and not only that but he had yelled as if something was wrong with him. Kagami ran towards the ruler, the ruler attempted to cut Kagami’s neck of but what he thought would happen was the total opposite. Kagami stopped as he ducked his right hand bawling itself up into a fist as he lunged it forward, his fist coming in complete contact with the rulers stomach, the punch was so hard that the ruler immediately fell to his knees. Kagami’s blade fell to the tip of it scrapping the ground, the rulers eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he stood on his knees unconscious. Kagami kicked the back of the ruler as his face hit the ground with a hard thump. Kagami picked up his blade as he starred at him “…I hope the paint…didn’t get chipped…” He tossed the sword in the air as he pushed the left side of his hip up, the blade landing perfectly into its holder. As Kagami exited the town began cracking his knuckles. He jumped tree to tree as he eventually made it to the entrance gate of Amegakure. When he did he went up to the Kage’s office and handed him the scroll. The Kage amazed with the performance from Kagami, he starred Kagami down as he said “You didn't acquire any injuries during the mission?” And Kagami simply replied “…Not a single one Lord Kage…it wasn’t that much of a hassle…to be honest ….” After the conversation was over Kagamit put both his hands on his neck as left the Kage’s office making his way to the main streets of Amegakuare as he walked home.- 'End Results:' Given info on missing marks and given a Genin Application.